The Sleeping Beauty
by teddybaer
Summary: “He found the Sleeping Beauty, woke her up, ... , with a kiss and celebrated their wedding with her.” While interpreting the fairytale "The Sleeping Beauty" in Philosophy class, Quinn and Logan get into a fight, which soon gets out of control.


**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I had a writers block and a lot of stress in school.**

**This story is about Quinn and Logan getting in a fight, while they are in class.**

**Hope you'll enjoy. :D**

**And don't forget to review. 8-)**

* * *

"I'm pissed. Why do we have another lesson? And Philosophy…this subject of all subjects!"

"Calm down, baby. It's school and the lesson will be over as fast as you blink"

"Sure"

Logan and Quinn were on their way to their last class for this day. Logan wasn't really appreciating this, he would rather be with Quinn in her dorm room, making out and touching her. Quinn knew, what Logan thought, but she also knew that school is more important for their future than making out and skipping school. That's why she forced him to go to class.

They were now in 10th grade and it would get harder and harder. They have the subject psychology without their friends, that's because the others had it last year.

Quinn and Logan were now dating for six month. Six month of hot kisses, sweet smiles, and lovely moments. But there wasn't more, to Logan's misfortune. He tried often to make her want it, but she wasn't ready yet, so he had to accept it unwillingly.

On their way to Philosophy class, they passed on Mark, and Quinn waved.

Logan looked at her puzzled.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"That!" He pointed at Mark, whose just his back could be seen.

"Were just friends and by the way I have a handsome and funny boyfriend, whom I really love"

"Oh, well. This time you got away with it. Love you too, boo."

"You're jealous"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are"

------

They carried on with this little fight and finally reached the class room. They sat beneath each other in the front of the classroom and soon the bell rang for the next lesson.

The teacher Miss Higgs (A/N This teacher in the episode Zoey's Balloon, I gave her a name)

entered the room and began her lesson.

"Good afternoon boys and girls. We'll start this lesson with a new topic. It's Fairytale interpretation. What comes up to your mind, when you hear this?"

No one raised his arm, because all of them thought, that the explanation was in the name of this topic. "Fairytale Interpretation."

Quinn finally raised her arm.

"No one else then Quinn?" She asked, waiting for an answer or a sign. All the pupils in the room raised their arms.

"It's working" she said triumphant "Hmm. I'll take Mitch"

"Were interpreting a fairytale?" He said. It was a question, but sounded like a statement.

Some of the students laughed.

Mitch was the type of boy, who was well known as a class clown.

He was sitting in the back of the class and liked to joke around with and about other people, that's why Quinn disliked him.

"Very good Mitch. Once in a while you say something that makes sense."

The class laughed, all except for Mitch, who felt offended.

"Which fairytale will we interpret?" A girl asked.

"That is a very good question, Angela." Miss Higgs said and pulled out a map out of her bag. She opened it and took out a bunch of worksheets.

"Great" Logan whispered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Sshhh" Quinn mumbled. He could see that she was really interested, but he couldn't understand why. His gaze wandered to Mrs. Higgs, who dropped her map and the worksheets.

She was a dizzy teacher and Logan sometimes had the feeling that she was out of it.

"Uhm…sorry. So let's start" She said smiling embarrassed.

She handed out the sheets and stumbled sometimes.

"She's crazy" Logan said, looking after her.

"Can't you just sit quiet for a while?" Quinn asked irritated.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just want to listen." Quinn answered blankly.

"We didn't even start" Logan said snappishly.

"Just-" Quinn was cut off by Mrs. Higgs, who asked, if everybody had a worksheet.

The headline said:

_The fairytale of the Sleeping Beauty, depth __psychological__ interpreted by Sigmund Freud_

They read the text and interpreted a paragraph after another, until they came to the part, where the Sleeping Beauty becomes 15 years old and stitches her finger on a spindle.

"This part means that the Sleeping Beauty is now sexually mature, because of her period. In the past, it was ordinary to marry with the age of 15 or 16 years. But the hundred- year- sleep meant that she must wait for the one, for the right man. That's why the thorn hedge protected her from all the princes, until the hundred years ended and the right prince came and woke her up with a kiss."

Mitch asked loudly:

"Ma'am, you mean, that the sleeping beauty is not ready for a relationship, until she's 115 years old?"

The pupils giggled.

"Please stop it, Mitch" said Miss Higgs and wanted to continue, but then Logan raised his arm, to ask a question.

"Yes, Logan. Go on with your question." Miss Higgs said friendly.

"What if she already found "The One"? Is it right, that she can then sleep with him?"

He indirectly applied it to Quinn, who instantly understood what he meant. She was really angry at him, for pointing out this question in front of the class. She won't allow him to rest in this situation and said angrily:

"Just because I'm sexually mature for this, it doesn't mean, that I 'm mentally ready for it, why wouldn't you get it?"

"Uhm… okay, please calm down and tell us what happened, Quinn"

"Sure, I'll tell you what happened." she started with a sour voice. "Every time, when we are in my dormitory, when we make out, he touches me on particular places on my body. And I don't want him to do that." She said with the sound of desperation in her voice. Logan cut her off.

"Wait! How would _I_ know, that you don't want it either?" He half shouted, because of this, to him, false accusation.

"Well maybe" she started calmly "because I pushed your hand aside, EVERY TIME!" she shouted the last part.

"Oh, please. You should have simply told me, just a "Logan, don't" isn't enough for me to understand" He said scoffing. You could tell that both were pissed. Logan especially, he couldn't understand, why she had to tell that in front of the class. He didn't take a long time, to notice, that the whole class was silent, just to hear, how the conversation will end.

His thoughts were cut off, by Quinn, who was screaming.

"Just because you are seriously horny, it doesn't mean, that you have to grope me.

Go watch porns and leave me alone." She said furiously, while crossing her arms.

"Oouh" Mitch said and laughed.

"For a white girl you have too much temperament, don't you?" Logan said, again, scoffing.

Miss Higgs dogged by controversy helplessly.

"Uh…Logan, Quinn, please stop it" She begged whining.

"My "Maturing time" hasn't come yet." Quinn said disapprovingly.

"Your "Maturing time"," he aped her "already came. You have boobies and an accomplished copulatory organ. That means that you are deadly ripe to do it." He said triumphant, because

he used intelligent words. Thinking, that she has nothing else to say, he leaned back and rested his back on the back of the chair.

"Aren't you listening?" She asked him madly "I told you, I didn't want it, because I'm mentally not ready for it, and not, I repeat not because I'm not physically ready for it. And if you don't get it either, I'll have a hint for you. Pay attention, that you don't get stitched by the thorns." She said rolling her eyes and averted her gaze off of him.

"What-" Logan wanted to say something, but suddenly the bell rang. They packed their bags and left the classroom in a huff.

"Ouf, finally" Miss Higgs said, glad about their leaving. A bead of sweat was on her forehead. She wiped it away with a tissue and packed her bag. Then she left the classroom, satisfied.

------

Quinn was walking quickly, still angry to Fulton Hall. So did Logan. He walked quickly, still mad to Maxwell Hall.

Both reached their dorms and opened the door.

Lola and Zoey were doing their homework and were chatting with each other.

"Logan is so stupid!" Quinn shrieked "He showed me up in front of the whole class!"

Zoey looked at Quinn puzzled.

"Okay Quinn. Just calm down and tell us everything."

She started to tell them what happened last lesson. After she finished, Lola said:

"What an idiot. I knew he is a pig…"

"But that's not gonna change the situation. Forgive him, boys are like that." Zoey said, trying to cheer Quinn up.

"No, don't" Lola objected "That's what he want. You have to be strong now. It was his fault, that's why he has to apologize"

"Hmm…" Quinn thought about it, and decided that Lola was right.

_At the same time:_

Logan entered his dorm room. Chase and Michael were watching wrestling, on the big flat screen.

"Quinn is so embarrassing! She humbled me in front of everybody!" Chase and Michael looked at him surprised.

"Sorry for that buddy" Michael said. And both currently turned their head to the television.

Logan looked at them in disbelief.

"Guys! You know this is serious!" He said, trying to get their attention.

"Mhm" Chase answered, without opening his mouth.

Logan rolled his eyes, grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Dude!" Chase and Michael shouted in unison.

"Listen to me!" Logan said.

"Go on, dude. But please hurry up, the match is nearly over."

Logan told them everything. Then Michael said:

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Dude, why do you think, I told you my problem?" Logan asked annoyed.

"All clear. It was your fault Logan, so you have to apologize to her. That's what guys do" Chase said, proud, that he gave a good solution.

"Are you serious? He can't just go to her and say sorry." Michael said to Chase looking blankly at him "Maybe you started, but she made a fool of you. You have to be patient, and then she'll suck up to you." Michael said, now talking to Logan.

"Okay" Logan said, thinking about the two solutions. He decided, that Michael was right, and that just softies do, what Chase proposed.

The next day was normal, except for the fact that Quinn and Logan still didn't talk to each other. When they had lunch, they headed to their usual table, but it wasn't how it meant to be.

Quinn wasn't sitting at their usual lunch table. Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola and Logan sat down. Logan looked up, to search Quinn with his eyes.

He saw her, four tables away from him, sitting beneath Stacey, who seemed to gabble on, while Quinn had to listen.

"_Pour Quinn"_ he thought. Suddenly their eyes met. A few seconds passed and they still looked at one another. Then Logan smirked. Another few seconds passed, then Quinn smiled back.

Logan felt reassured, because everything was alright between them now.

They quickly finished their lunch and headed to Logan's dorm.

After they arrived, Quinn looked at Logan and Logan looked at Quinn.

"I'm so sorry" They said in unison.

"No, I'm sorry" Logan said.

"Well, were both were wrong." Quinn established.

"Yes we were" Logan answered, coming a little closer to her. They kissed passionately.

Logan broke the kiss to ask Quinn something:

"So, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" she asked confused. Out of the sudden, she got it and instinctively slapped him.

"You're never gonna change, are you?" She asked angrily.

After an awkward silence, both began to laugh loudly.

"_He found the Sleeping Beauty, woke her up, along with the whole kingdom, with a kiss and celebrated their wedding with her." _

_

* * *

_

**Hoped you enjoyed the story.**

**Please tell me whether you liked it, or not. And tell me what I, maybe, can do better.**

**I got the idea to that story, while I was sitting in class. We had the Fairytale Interpretation of "The Sleeping Beauty". And I have to say, that it is really interesting.**

**If you liked the story, you can check out my other stories. And if you have any questions, you can pm me.  
**

**Please Review! ~Thanks  
**

**teddybaer**


End file.
